dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Stephanie Brown (Prime Earth)
| Identity = Secret | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = Young Justice, Batman Family; Formerly Gotham Knights | Relatives = Arthur Brown (father) Crystal Brown (mother) | Universe = Prime Earth | BaseOfOperations = Gotham City | Gender = Female | Height = 5'5" | Weight = 110 lbs. | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chuck Dixon; Tom Lyle | First = Batman Vol 2 28 | Quotation = So no matter what I say about my killer supervillain dad and his tights-wearing buddies, it just looks like more tabloid schlock. I've cried "Wolf"! or "Leaked nude selfies"! or "Scandal"! too many times. So now I'm on my own. And the bad guys expect me to just disappear down the memory hole? Spoiler Alert: no damn way. | Speaker = Spoiler | QuoteSource = Batman Eternal Vol 1 20 | HistoryText = Stephanie Brown was born to Crystal Brown and Cluemaster (Arthur Brown). She grew up ignorant of her father's other life. One night she woke up when she heard a loud noise, only to see Batman with his hands on her father's throat. Batman saw her and decided not to take Arthur in. Stephanie convinced herself it was all just a dream. At some point later on in her life, her parents would divorce. Batman Eternal While returning home, Stephanie accidentally walked in on her father and several other men talking about their criminal plans. After she fled for her life, Stephanie decided to make it her mission to "spoil" her father's plans. This lead to her becoming a vigilante and taking the mantle of "Spoiler". She started off by spreading her father's actions via the internet. Eventually she would make her presence known to the criminals by cladding herself in purple garb. She found herself receiving aid from both Barbara Gordon and Selina Kyle . Catwoman and Batgirl In the wake of her debut as Spoiler during her father's campaign against Batman, Steph sought out training from Catwoman (Selina Kyle) and Batgirl. Batman & Robin Eternal When the leader of an assassin group known as Mother attacked the Robins and Harper Row, Stephanie assisted the Robins and Cassandra Cain in their efforts to defeat Mother. Gotham Knights Batman and Batwoman invited Stephanie, who was then dating Tim Drake, to join their new team of superheroes. As part of this group, Stephanie, along with her fellow vigilantes, fought Jake Cane and the Colony, a secret military group that struck down criminal elements using lethal force. In this conflict, Tim Drake "died". Shaken by Tim's apparent death, Spoiler rejected Batman's philosophy and struck out on her own. However, she discovered more and more that she used Batman's methods, even when teaming up with Anarky. When Tim returned from Mr. Oz's captivity, she briefly rejoined the Gotham Knights, but left again in the face of Tim's deception and increasing instability, and Clayface's death at Batwoman's hands. When Ulysses Hadrian Armstrong tried to take over Gotham with Brother Eye, Batman and Cassandra Cain asked Steph for help, and she reluctantly returned. Her assistance proved invaluable, as Brother Eye attempted to discourage her by showing her the alternate future from Titans Tomorrow, in which Steph and Cass were both Batgirls, and Steph herself was also Robin. Using this timeline, Steph convinced the OMAC-controlled Tim to help defeat Armstrong and Brother Eye. Afterwards, she joined Tim on a quest to explore the consequences of that alternate timeline. | Powers = | Abilities = * * * ** ** * ** ** * : Spoiler was able to do a disappearing act on Batman. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = *'Grapple Gun' | Transportation = *'Motorcycle' | Weapons = *'Eskrima Sticks' | Notes = *Spoiler was created by Chuck Dixon and Tom Lyle, first appearing in Detective Comics #647. However, in the rebooted Prime Earth continuity her first appearance as part of the New 52 DC Universe is in Batman (Volume 2) #28 by Scott Snyder and James Tynion IV. | Trivia = * Stephanie is dating Red Robin (Tim Drake). * Unlike her New Earth Counterpart, Stephanie does not seek Batman's approval. * Stephanie finds Nightwing (Dick Grayson) and Zatanna attractive. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Tim Drake's Love Interests Category:Gotham Knights members Category:Young Justice members